the_cliff_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
The Lego: The Journey to Hell
"All hell will break loose". -Tagline. Plot During the 3rd anniversary of the Paris attacks, Dobby opens Tom Marvolo Riddle's diary. It speaks to him says that it will let him know the answer to one question. Since Dobby does not respond, he plants the question "Are the Devil and Hell real?". Dobby tells the minifigures about this but they don't believe him. After finding a map to Hell in the diary, Dobby sets out to find Hell. Not wanting to be left alone and for him to die, the other minifigures decide to accompany him along the way. Dobby denies it at first but eventually lets them come. They start on the path to Hell. Unknown to the minifigures, several monsters have followed them. They attack and the minifigures destroy them but Redbox and Chewbacca die in the process. The minfigures take shelter in an abandoned cave. The cave is actually the home of a woman named Catgirl. That night, she sends a signal that gives them the location. Following the morning, monsters begin to attack them. They lose the Roly-Poly droids and Roger. The book speaks to Dobby that in order to enter the Devil's house, they must find three keys. The First Key can be achieved by killing someone in a satisfying way. The Second Key can be earned by sacrificing someone to destroy a bad guy. The Third Key can be gained by scaling one wall of Hell. The Fourth Key can be attained by surviving one jump in to The Immortal Fire. The Fifth and final Key can be acquired by defeating the Devil's second-in-command. Specially trained "Helligators" attack the group and a battle follows. In the process, Snow Trooper kills one warrior by stabbing him the Tin Man's axe and dunking him into the lava. The group achieves The First Key. Realizing that the group has retrieved The First Key, the Helligators explode into fire. Hours later, Warriors attack them, and while Snow Trooper kills most of them, he is badly injured and so Deacon sacrifices himself to destroy the last few Warriors. The group earns The Second Key. While taking a rest for the night, Dobby tells them that they are getting closer to Hell. While the others are sleeping, Dobby realizes that the book is corrupting him. He tries to destroy, but can't bring himself to do it and so Freddie Mercury comforts him, telling him that they can destroy as soon as they can once they get the chance. After trekking for one hour, the group finally reaches Hell. Suspended down a deep chasm is a pit of fire filled with all the bad guys that had died including the Boss Alien and his goons and Tin Man. The group throws one long rope down the chasm once Freddie volunteers to scale the wall. Once he succeeds, the group gains The Third Key. The nightmarishly long trek continues for five more hours until they reach the Immortal Hell of the Dead. Sow Trooper although initially scared, succeeds in surviving one jump into The Immortal Fire and the group attains The Fourth Key. While continuing the trek, Catgirl attacks them and reveals that she is the Devil's second-in-command. Snow Trooper, Poe and Mercury fight her and Mercury and Snow Trooper are injured. Poe shoots her several times and then slices her in half, killing her and acquiring The Final Key. The remaining group members enter the Devil's house. He reveals that he had corrupted Tin Man and was now corrupting Dobby using the Book. In a fit of rage, Mercury kills Dobby and tries to kill the Devil and is injured. Snow trooper and Poe attack him but are defeated. He tells the men off for being weak. He kills them but before he can do so, he is destroyed by Chewbacca who survived the first attack. With Dobby, Catgirl and the Devil all dead, Snow Trooper shoots the diary and Mercury hurls it into the lava, destroying it permanently and freeing it from the Devil's curse. Chewbacca, Snow Trooper and Mercury make it home and celebrate Mercury's 35th birthday.